


I wanna show you something

by culticmyexecution



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culticmyexecution/pseuds/culticmyexecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos amends Cecil's typical working day. "This is so… weird", says Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna show you something

**Author's Note:**

> This is the translation of my own fan-fic which was originally written in Russian (was not published here). This fan-fic is rather old, so nowadays its timeline has no certain connection with the show's timeline. It just happens, anytime you wish it to (the only time limiting fact is the birth of kittens).

I heard a strange noise from the radio room, and first I thought, what could happen there? This is Night Vale, so strange noises are a kind of routine. But then I remembered that I had left my favourite cup on the table, and thought that an uninvited guest — if he was there at all — could break it easily.  
Both my hands were busy so I had to squirm in a quite ugly and funny way to be able to press the door handle with my elbow and open the door.

"Hi, Cecil", I heard a familiar sweet voice and after a split second I was not concerned about my cup anymore. Even before I opened the door I had already known that he had been drinking cool café au lait and that he had broken my personal space's bounds (I'm a damn bad joker, aren't I?) in a rude way.

"Greetings", I almost purred and wanted to put dozens of paper sheets that I had brought on the table but stopped and stared at the reason of those strange sounds.

"Uhmm", Carlos put the cup away of his mouth and looked at me with a guilty smile. "These are all useful things… However, I'm gonna take them away, sorry", he began to rake beeping and buzzing things to his side with one hand. His lab coat was taken off and put on his knees. He was in his red tartan shirt, as always.

"I'm having air time, my perfect…", he looked at me with some weird expression but I didn't care and put the pile of paper on the table while crooning, "…dear Carlos, and you know that. Three minutes more, and the weather will finish and I will have to speak. And all your techs… They make noises", I made my voice lower but recognised that simply had stressed that word, wrong word.

"I am turning them down", as the proof, he showed me the silent… I have no idea what that was. "I've been collecting data about local air. But to be honest…" he blinked frequently for a dozen times, "I have come here not for that. Not only for that."

"Have you finally found yourself brave enough to give me an interview?"

"No, I'd like to listen to you", he nodded when saw me surprised and continued. "Of course, I can do it wherever I'd like to in this town but I want to look at you during your work."

I wanted to answer but it was time to go on air, so I had to leave Carlos without my at the same time careful, admiring and surprised look.

 

"And here I am again, Night Vale, with the latest news", I pressed the written paper sheet with the tips of my fingers and moved it closer to me. "Our new intern Rebecca is doing well, y'know, I like that violet lipstick she's writing with. Unless the lipstick isn't in the list of forbidden stationery, go on, Rebecca!

"Now let's get back to the frogs that have attacked our beautiful town. The scientists couldn't find out where those frogs come from and what is the reason for them to be here, so they decided — for the first time on my memory — to take Mayor's side and to consider them not real. That's a common hallucination, according to the scientists.  
'How else can we explain that we see those frogs? They come from nowhere, go down the streets and eventually die from drought and heat. It doesn't make any sense and has no purpose!', they claim.  
All town streets are covered with frogs' corpses. Be careful! They crunch really funny but smudge your shoes. You can let your children play there but don't forget to take their shoes off. Also kids can improve their biology knowledge and get such useful skills as bone milling, dissection and even vivisection. Share your impressions with us, and we will put them into our Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner! Everyone should know about the dead frogs.

"And now, the next week overview.

"Monday is the day of silence. Sheriff's Secret Police is going to fix and set all their wiretapping devices, so please. Please. Police strongly asks you not to speak that day as they don't want to miss anything. If you really need to say something, follow the manual I have just received." I took one more sheet.  
"So. Step one: turn your and your companion's faces to the front window or, which is much more preferably, to any CCTV camera. Speak slowly and clearly, don't use facial expressions as they make it more complicated to descern what you say. Step two: record everything you say using a recorder which you can get on Sunday evening especially for The Silent Monday and which you must restore on Tuesday morning if do not use one. Step three: present your records to Sheriff's Secret Police as soon as possible. Police will appreciate your work and will not punish you too strong for breaking the rules of that day.

"Tuesday. Sheriff's Secret Police only have plans for that day. They are going to have a preventive conversation with everyone who would speak on Monday.

"Wednesday — big discount at Big Rico. The bigger slice you take, the bigger discount you get. And I can surely say — as I know Rico — that there would be enormous ones!

"It is going to be cloudy on Thursday.

"Friday. Frog Skeleton Crafts Festival is taking place on Friday. You and your children can show your handmade stuff at Red Lobster. Beginning time hasn't been chosen yet but I will inform you shortly before. The winner of the poll — yeah, I forgot, sorry, there will be the poll — will be given a "Creative Citizen" badge. Collect three badges and get a picture drawn by one of Old Josie's angels, I'm not quite sure by which one but certainly not by the black one. Black one doesn't like drawing, he's fond of sculpture.

"Saturday is the day of swimming in the sea. If you behave like Steve Carlsburg and claim that there is no sea in the radius of at least thousand kilometers around Night Vale, you will be reassured. And it's better for you not to know in which way. So perhaps you will prefer enjoying that beautiful day. Choose the prettiest swimsuit and go!

"Sunday this week oficially goes to Monday and gets the status of the most awful day of the year.

"And you know, dear listeners, who is the guest of our studio today? Easy to guess! Carlos-the-perfect-scientist has visited us to have some tests. Someone of you have asked about relationship between Khoshekh and him, and here is my answer: everything is just great! Though Carlos was surprised at first, and even despite his allergy, he and Khoshekh got like a house on fire. Carlos even brings catnips and treats occassionally." Carlos probably remembered that and put a pack of cat food at the table. "Today he brought a pack of fat-free Mr. Kiskers' cat food. Thank you, wonderful-scientist-Carlos!

"And we've been just said that…" I took a note from hands of Rebecca who had just entered the room, "…You're not allowed to touch frogs for any reason. They are venomous. Again, those frogs are venomous. They cause frostbite of body parts with which you touch them. However, it seems that this rule is only true for those who are older than twenty-five, so if you want to play the pathologist with your child and you are in your early thirties, you know what? That's just another type of payment for the ability to be good parents. So keep playing and make your child happy, he or she is too young to know how terrible our world is. Well, the year later — yes. But not now. Now I'm going to leave you for a thousand of alive and dead little green frogs. And those who are not busy with that impossibly interesting thing… Stay with us. There will be another episode of "Count to million in Bulgarian", today we start with seventeen thousand eight hundred and three. See you tomorrow, my dear listeners. Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.

 

I turned off the mic, moved my glasses up to my forelock and rolled around in my chair.

"Well, how was that?" I almost sighed.

For the first time I asked Carlos — actually, I asked for the first time in the whole life — about my work and about how it had been. He smiled.

"This really somewhat differs from the times when I just listen to you. It's easy to see that you love it and that you really — if it's okay to say like that — live with it, for… You work for many and many years on the radio, don't you?"

"Uh-uh. So it is like you and your researches, right?"

I remembered his excited look when one of his experiments did succeed. That must has been really complicated and probably for a long time unsuccessful research. Maybe that's why Carlos was so glad that he jumped up, hugged me and almost started dancing, widely smiling and murmuring "Cecil, hooray, Cecil!" He almost glowed. And that was the best thing I've ever seen.

"Yes, perhaps. You know, Cecil…"

He looked down, still smiling. I thought he would continue but he kept silent.

"Yeah?"

"This is so… Unscientific but when you talk to your listeners, well, a lot of people told me that it always happened during beloved work but I didn't believe them because it is so, well, there is no logic in that…"

Carlos, handsome and a bit embarrassed Carlos took his eyeglasses off and looked at me, smiling only with his eyes.

"You are very beautiful when you work, Cecil, very… I don't know how to express, very alive. You are actually always like that but at such times it becomes stronger."

Without answer I rolled closer to Carlos, rested my fingers on his knee and moved towards him. Not able to stop smiling and strangely giggling at the same time, I looked into Carlos's warm eyes and kissed him. He smelled with lavender and recently drank café au lait, and that was a really sweet smell. And I kissed him with short pauses made to look at Carlos for one more time, at perfect, so perfect Carlos who was mine.

Suddenly there was a loud beep, he turned away for a fraction of a moment (and it was enough for me to send an indignant look) but instantly got closer and put his hot palms on my neck touching my cheekbones with his thumbs.  
Our noses touched while Carlos was smiling and rubbing my cheeks.

"When are you allowed to go? I wanna show you something."

I smiled even wider and probably exceeded the possibilites of my face.

"Rebecca can handle everything herself, so I'm able to go right now."

"Don't hurry."

I touched his cheek, and I was so happy that minute. Carlos, my dear Carlos, and me — if someone told me that a half of a year ago… Well, does it matter at all?  
He made something for me, and wanted to show, and right then I knew I would admire that, so I was very curious and impatient.

 

"What's the noise?"

Carlos was coming down the stairs holding my hand and still not saying anything about what was waiting for me. I didn't see a thing because of the darkness but knew that he was smiling and expecting this just like I did.

"Close your eyes, please."

I did what he asked for when we were about to leave the building, even though I wanted to see what's been there so much. Carlos opened the door and slowly moved without letting my hand.

The noise was just stunning and when I felt I had stepped on gravel and not the tile I sensed the cold on my skin. Cold and moisture.

"Carlos?"

"Hush…"

There was not the street noise I was used to, but only the loud rustle. My clothes and hair became wet. Cold raindrops were running down my face. My shirt sticked to my skin, and I felt every slight movement of the air. That was pleasant.

While we were going, Carlos warned me every time I could stumble. He helped me climb the stairs and, when we stopped, he squeezed my hand.

"Look."

I opened my eyes and couldn't suppress excited gasp.  
We were on a roof of a small house placed nearby radio station. The rain was pouring cats and dogs, there were so many drops that I wasn't able to see anything farther than a few meters from me. Night Vale was out of my sight, and surely so was the desert. It was like we were hidden from outer world by simple water. There were only the noise, wall of raindrops, me and Carlos.

"This morning my apps showed the upcoming rain, and that it had to be heavy. I went to your station as I thought you might have liked it. All apps that were with me were looking after the weather conditions in Night Vale… Well, they were just used for announcements about conditions, so when the rain started, sensors… That doesn't matter."

"This is so… weird."

Carlos laughed.

"You live in Night Vale. All your life, conscious and non-conscious. A lot of strange events take place here."

"Yeah, I know. But those things are easy to get used to. And this is something…"

I could not find the right words.

"There where I'm from rains are often, so I'm used to them. And I have never met floating black kitties who are stuck in space there. Especially the ones who can give a birth to kittens, and who meow like a starving boogeyman."

"It's difficult to decide between the rain and the cat, isn't it? Khoshekh, of course, has some advantages, but this is so…" I looked at Carlos and realized that he was looking at me while I was glancing at the rain. "So beautiful."

"Well, kitties include handsome, wonderful and neat", he laughed again when he saw my face expression, "radio hosts."

"Are you going to remind me of that 'neat' till the end if the world? I'm already ashamed for it…"

I mimicked as if I was offended, but would not Carlos understand that I was kidding? Sure he would.

"I am, my dear Cecil", he left my hand and stepped back in order to stand behind me. He cuddled me up with his very warm hands, put his head on my shoulder and said silently, almost whispering, "I am going to always do that."


End file.
